List of Final Fantasy XIII Weapons
} } |} } } } } } } } } } } } } } } Final Fantasy XIII introduces the most advanced and unique types of weaponry in the main series. Most of the weapons have a dual-function and can be switched into another weapon, such as the double-bladed spear used by Fang that can be split into a three-section staff, the assault rifle used by Sazh Katzroy, or the gun used by Lightning. Others are unorthodox in nature, such as the modified coats used by Snow. Weapons have their own level and EXP gained through certain components. Once a weapon has gained enough experience, it can be upgraded, using specific components, to a second tier, and ultimately, to a third tier weapon. For each character, while different weapons all upgrade to the same model at the end of the upgrade path, the "ultimate model" retains properties of the base models. Thus, for example, Lightning may have an Omega Weapon that boosts her Magical Attack while having another Omega Weapon that refills a small amount of ATB gauge when attacking. All Tier 3 Weapons extend the ATB gauge by one segment. :See Retail Network of where to buy said weapons. List of Weapons Most weapons have passive abilities, that are always applied when equipped, but some weapons also have synthesized abilities, which only apply when equipped with certain accessories. Gunblades Gunblades are used by Lightning. As the name implies, these weapons have two modes that can be switched (but not directly by the player); the "Gun-mode" allows Lightning to fire projectiles and the "Blade-mode" lets her perform melee attacks. While not used, gunblades are folded and put into a holster. Name Passive Ability Synthesized Ability Base Lv Min Phy Min Mag Max Exp Max Lv Max Phy Max Mag Upgrade Component Upgrades to Dismantle Components |(none) |Physical Wall |1 |15 |15 |24,600 |26 |115 |115 |Perovskite |Flamberge |style="text-align:left; font-size:75%" |Level Max:13x Spark Plugs, 1x Tungsten Tube |description=A weapon new to the Sanctum army, this gunblade is only issued to highly trained soldiers.}} |(none) |Physical Wall |10 |68 |68 |445,950 |61 |323 |323 |Trapezohedron |Omega Weapon |dismantle components =18x Iridium Plugs, 12x Electrolytic Capacitors, 1x Blazefire Saber |description=The barrel and frame of this weapon have been reinforced, allowing higher velocity bullets to be fired.}} Gallery Pistols Sazh uses a pair of pistols as his weapons of choice. He can combine them into an assault rifle to deal more powerful damage. Name Passive Ability Synthesized Ability Base Lv Min Phy Min Mag Max Exp Max Lv Max Phy Max Mag Upgrade Component Upgrades to Dismantle Components Gallery Emblems Snow fights barehanded, but he actually uses a coat that enhances his strength and endurance with AMP technology. Different emblems can be attached to this coat for different enhancements, which disappear when not participating in battle. The type of emblem models also determine the visual effect created each time Snow delivers a physical hit to the enemy. Name Passive Ability Synthesized Ability Base Lv Min Phy Min Mag Max Exp Max Lv Max Phy Max Mag Upgrade Component Upgrades to Dismantle Components |ATB +1 |Independent |48 |353 |353 |1,246,803 |100 |717 |717 |n/a |n/a |dismantle components =x71 Spark Plug, x35 Carburetor, x15 Perfect Conductor, x5 Ultracompact Reactor, x1 Trapezohedron |description=This upgraded emblem maintains the properties of the original, while boosting overall power and ATB capacity.}} Gallery Boomerangs Boomerangs are Hope's weapons of choice. Due to the futuristic technology, they appear to be remotely controllable even after being thrown, capable of dealing multiple hits before returning to their owner. They can also be folded and stored away when not needed. Name Passive Ability Synthesized Ability Base Lv Min Phy Min Mag Max Exp Max Lv Max Phy Max Mag Upgrade Component Upgrades to Dismantle Components |(none) |Magic Defense |1 |2 |18 |33,000 |26 |27 |193 |Perovskite |Eagletalon |dismantle components =x13 Radial Bearing, x1 Butterfly Valve |description=An official amateur competition model. Utilizes basic AMP technology.}} Gallery Rods Vanille utilizes foldable rods in battle. They normally serve as a magic conjuring device, but the hooks on the wires attached to them can also deal damage by latching on and pulling, working similarly to a fishing rod. Name Passive Ability Synthesized Ability Base Lv Min Phy Min Mag Max Exp Max Lv Max Phy Max Mag Upgrade Component Upgrades to Dismantle Components Gallery Spears Fang fights with Spears. They are all two-bladed and can be split into a three-section staff called a San Setsu-Kon for more flexible attacks. Name Passive Ability Synthesized Ability Base Lv Min Phy Min Mag Max Exp Max Lv Max Phy Max Mag Upgrade Component Upgrades to Dismantle Components |Stagger Lock |Random:Instant Chain |19 |138 |138 |334,656 |61 |390 |390 |Trapezohedron |Kain's Lance |dismantle components =x18 Bestial Claw, x12 Cobaltite, x1 Taming Pole |description=A weapon for the gentle of heart, this spear is constructed to prevent damage to an opponent.}} Gallery